This invention relates to skin care compositions. More particularly, this invention relates to skin care compositions which can be applied topically to prevent or treat acute inflammatory skin conditions, especially in young children.
One of the most prevalent inflammatory skin conditions to afflict infants and young children is "diaper rash". Diaper rash is an acute, superficial inflammatory dermatitis which is frequent during the diaper wearing period. It is characterized by maceration, chaffing and erythematous papules, and the skin is sensitive and painful to the touch. The sites of inflammation are normally the buttocks, groin, inner thighs and the folds of joints. In severe cases the inflammation is complicated by infection with one or more of the indigeneous saprophytic micro-organisms which are present in the diaper area notably bacteria such as Staphylococcus aureus or yeast such as Candida albicans.
Over the years numerous methods of prevention and treatment of diaper rash have been advocated with varying degrees of success. Zinc oxide, purified talcs and corn starch have been suggested for use in various formulations to act as protectants and as absorbents of moisture and sweat. Various agents suggested to promote healing have included peruvian balsam, cod liver oil and vitamins A and D as well as various antibiotics, antifungal agents and quaternary ammonium chloride compounds.
Notwithstanding the long term use and acceptance of some of the above agents and the varying degrees of success achieved with them, there is an ongoing need and search for more effective compositions and agents for the prevention and treatment of diaper rash.